TABOO
by KinkyUchiha
Summary: Story about the greatest warriors ever known in the Japanese history - Samurai, about their ways and difficulties of satisfaction. Contains Yaoi: slight MinaSasu, main NaruSasu and more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Gomen!!! I meant to update so many times but I am so over head with work and studies! Forgive me!!!

This is just an update of the first chapter, the lovely Club-of-UchihaElite who helps me Beta my story, many thanks!

Anyways, I don't own Naruto, and the inspiration of the story was taken from a great Japanese movie "TABOO" pleas watch it!

See you soon!

The Uchihas were a great heritance of Samurai warriors, fighting with skill, agility, and wisdom; they were not just warriors, but the best assassins known.  
There was an unheard rule that no one should interfere with the Uchiha's affairs. They were deadly when felt threatened. That was one of the reasons why the villagers never mourn over the clan; they were quite relieved that such a threat disappeared so quickly, so quietly. Some even mocked the Uchihas for having so much pride but dying so easily.  
Though, after investigating the crime scene, they found out that one was missing, the older brother and heir to the Uchiha clan – Itachi.  
Itachi was the prodigy of his clan; he was a skilled Samurai and mastered wielding a sword at a very young age. Like the rest of his kind, he was a threat as well, the biggest one among them.  
One of the survivors was his little brother – Sasuke. He was the youngest of the Uchiha clan.  
The villagers did not know what to do with the child. He was so different, but he was an Uchiha – he should be scared of, avoided.  
And that is how Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Fugaku Uchiha and brother to Itachi Uchiha lived on his own, in a different part of the village where he could not harm a soul.

~~~~~*\/*~~~~

A twelve-year-old boy sat down in front a few dry logs, holding with each hand a rock and slamming them together to create a spark. After a few unsuccessful tries, the spark caught the dry wood and lit it up.  
A pale hand rubbed a tired eye, the color of which was onyx. His dark hair graced his pale skin and cheeks slightly flushed from a little effort and the warmth of the fire.  
Sasuke Uchiha lived by himself, in the middle of the forest, close to where the Uchiha clan used to live. Settling down in the middle of nowhere with no human touch, with no one to care for him or talk to him once in a while, he was an outcast. He was alone.  
It has been four years since the assassination of the Uchiha clan. The boy did not remember much from it, though he could still feel the pain of suddenly being revealed to a cold world instead of cuddling into his warm bed, with his mom tucking him and giving a kiss for the night.  
Turning his head backwards, he looked into the cave he found after a few weeks he was left at the forest, using it as his home.  
Slowly he stood up, dragging tired feet into the darkness and groping for his covers. This was one of the few objects he was left with, the years not doing well to the cheap fabric; the blanket was torn at a few places, but it still managed to warm his body at night. Dragging it to the entrance of the cave, he sat down and slowly leaned onto his side, covering his small body with the blanket as he used his hand as a pillow.

~~~~~~~*\/*~~~~~~~~

There was the sound of horses riding towards the location of the cave. It startled the sleeping boy and immediately he was on his feet, retreating to the cave so he could avoid anyone who invaded his territory.  
Steadying his breath he waited as the sound got nearer. The voices of men could be heard along with it. He picked up the sound from the mouth of the cave and narrowed his eyes.  
The horses came into view, and on them were soldiers riding the wild animals. Onyx eyes examined the men as they came closer. He could see the warriors, talking amongst themselves as they scouted over the area.  
Sasuke stared at the unique armor, graced by scales in different but elegant shapes that protected their bodies. His eyes roamed over it as he reached the one soldier at the front, wearing armor of orange-gold which made him stand out with grace and power.  
As Sasuke examined them, the leader, he assumed, wearing such a color and being at the front, used a demanding tone towards the others.  
Sasuke forgot how to communicate long ago as he never practiced. He did not talk to anyone for years and it made the boy frustrated that he did not know what they were speaking of, only picking up a word once or twice.  
Getting startled, the dark-haired boy stumbled backwards as they all got off of their horses, walking towards his already dead fire. He gulped and pursed his lips as he looked wide eyed from the darkness.  
The leader among them kicked the burnt logs, smirking to himself as he knew someone was in the cave, watching them, and chances were that it was the traitor of their forces.  
Slowly he stepped towards the cave, locking his eyes into the darkness as he knew something was watching him. Walking with confidence and strength, he was consumed by the darkness of the cave.  
Sasuke put his hand on his mouth to hold any sounds of surprise as the man looked straight towards him. Crawling pathetically backwards on his hand and his behind, he tried to control his breath so he would not be heard, but the way the man was walking, straight towards him, it looked like he had no escape.  
The orange armor-clad man grabbed onto long black hair and pulled on it, smirking. "Got you," he said with a low tone, dragging the body towards the light.  
Sasuke cried out and held his hair tight as pain alerted his body. Everything happened so fast and he was thrown onto the ground, under the daylight.  
As panic took control, Sasuke looked around with wide eyes as the soldiers were a few feet from him and the orange clad soldier was above him, looking down at him. Sasuke did not know how to react, to glare and feel mad or feel submissive and give in until they left him alone.  
One of the soldiers decided to speak. "Namikaze-sama, it is only a girl, a useless filthy girl," he said with disgust, disappointed at the discovery.  
Said leader looked up at the warrior. "It is not what we looked for, indeed," he said lowly as he grabbed onto the thin arm of the girl, pulling "her" up to "her" feet. He looked down at the face of the child and chuckled at the mixed emotion over the young face; it looked like tamed rage, waiting to burst out.  
He smirked. "We are taking her with us," he said with no room to argue. This girl reminded him a lot of his son, and he knew that his boy needed some competition, especially if it came from the opposite sex.  
Sasuke frowned as he was being pulled towards the horse, lifted and placed like a luggage. He gasped as he felt the man sit behind him, being a stranger to human touch for so long, holding onto the horse's reigns tight so he wouldn't fall and ignoring the feeling of awkwardness. How did he end up, after years of being isolated from humans, just being taken away from the only place he knew as his home?  
As they rode into the forest, he looked back at the cave; he had a feeling he will see that place again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **as promised I updated =D

**Beta: **by **Club-of-UchihaElite**

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke did not like it, no, he decided that noise and many people laughing obnoxiously and shouting at each other was utterly annoying and useless, what were those idiots capable of beside ugly faces that matched their voices.

His back was killing him from the long ride, the horse just kept bouncing and messed up his package, small, but it was still there.

The soldiers that picked him up from his hiding place were strangely silent all along, but when they entered the village the pupils started shouting something and the golden armored man smiled and nodded in appreciation, it was probably his name…what was it? Namikako-san? Whatever, he did not wish to know the name of the man that got him out of the place he felt comfortable in and now made him suffer from immense headaches and a burning crouch.

They stopped next to a traditional Japanese house and he was let down, his legs were shaking but he refused to slip from his standing and to the ground.

He glared at Namikako-san who just obnoxiously smiled back with that bright hair and bright eyes, he did not know what was over him but he wanted to punch those perfect teeth until the gaze of the older man was withdrawn to an approaching figure.

Walking towards them was a beautiful woman with long orange hair that fell like silk behind her, her face flawless.

As the adult talked he could pick up some words, but it was hard to digest it all, he hated it, he felt helpless, like an animal.

Crouching down in front of him, now the adults were concentrated on him, the orange haired women patted his hair and laughed "Oh, Minato-koi, sometimes you are so clueless, Naruto picked that from you" she said as she teased her husband

Namikaze Minato raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about"

Sighing the woman stood up "You will have the pleasure to bath _**him**_"

Minato blinked, looking down at the glaring mop of black hair "You want to tell me that that's a boy??" he asked as he crouched down and stared at the boy's face "How could you tell? I mean, look at him, you can't blame me for mixing it up!"

Kushina chuckled "Well, go wash him, he needs some feeding too" she said kindly

Minatro nodded "Yeah, maybe he will meet Naruto soon" he said as he looked at the filthy boy.

As his wife left Minato led the boy towards the bathhouse, as they walked silently he wondered, the boy was strange, so mature for his own age, but it was understandable as he was living alone and taking care of himself, also, he did not know how to speak, which means he did not have any human company for a long time.

As they reached the bath house they were gladly accepted and as should got the best onsen as respect for the leader.

Stripping off of the heavy armor he carefully put it down, free from the weight he stretched his tired limbs and took care from the underwear clothes he wore along with the armor, when he finished he wrapped himself with a towel around his hips.

Looking back at the boy who refused to look at him he sighed; he had to strip him too? He barely did it with his own child!

Finally they were IN the onsen, stripping that stubborn boy down was the hardest task of his life.

Now the _**Definitely very much **_boy was sitting beside him sulking as he washed his pale skin clean.

Minato chuckled and rubbed the wet dark hair "Stop brooding, you probably need to be fed and get you back in track, how will you get along with my sun? He will talk your ears off!"

Sasuke sulked, why? Because the man beside him, after stripping him naked and not leaving any room for modesty also was eating his brain and ears off by not shutting his mouth, did he not get the fact that he did not understand what the hell he was saying?

But, it did not bother the men, he kept talking and talking, the only useful think that Sasuke understood was 'food' which was something the raven haired boy was looking forward to.

The question is…when….he sighed.

**AN: **I know, short but it was something? =D and it gave me more inspiration to continue, so sorry for the wait! I will update soon!

Reviews are most welcome!


End file.
